1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and more particularly to systems for customizing settings of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Customization of electronic devices, such as image forming devices, is common. For example, an image forming device from a printer manufacturer can have different configurations when provided to different customer entities. That is, the same image forming device can be configured differently to work for a first customer entity than for a second customer entity, and may include different versions of software, features, and/or functionalities. Several factors contribute to the desire for customization such as, for example, customer needs, software programs, geography specific customization, environmental operating conditions, etc.
One of the problems met when customizing an electronic device is how to efficiently configure or adjust configurations of the device prior to shipping the device. In most cases, customization includes adjusting the configuration of existing features or functionalities and/or enabling new features, which typically requires a new configuration file to be manually loaded into firmware. In other instances, the device can have different versions of its firmware such that differences in commands may be required to configure certain functionalities. This practice can be cumbersome and time consuming as it involves hand-coding configurations on the device. Accordingly, there is a need for a more efficient and less cumbersome way of customization.